This project is to study the role of the vertebrate host in modifying the virulence malarial infections. The model systems used are Plasmodium berghei and Plasmodium yoelii in various inbred strains of mice. Particular attention is being given to the influence of the genetic constitution of the vertebrate host on the virulence of the infection.